Vuelie
by Inori-kun
Summary: "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." All great, and mysterious things of legends, all come from truth that was to much to bare. Witches, Dragons, Fairytales, and the Darkness. Elsa has to remember, it's Fear that is her enemy.
1. Prophecy of Ice

Author's Note: After Watching Frozen, The Radio City Christmas Show and Re-watching Rise of the Guardians i wanted really badly to write a Fanfiction for it. I started Writing this on my Grandpa's birthday I don't see him much but he reminds me a great deal of North, or would that be the opposite... O well i really hope you like my story. Also how many people actual remember Seeing Rapunzel in Frozen? Because She **Was** there so I've decided this will be more of a Three way crossover however this won't be a _'Rise of the Frozen Brave Tangled Dragons'_ story so, Im sorry to disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Disney, Dreamworks, the Lord of the Rings Quote nor Penelope references. I Own nothing.

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Conceal, Don't Steal ;p

* * *

**_"History became legend. Legend became myth. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. "_**

* * *

Prophecy of Ice

_Long ago over Ten Generations ago in the Kingdom of Arendelle, the Kings wife gave birth to a much beloved heir. The kings former lover a cruel and arrogant woman named Gothel cursed the family out of scorn. Rejected by the one man she loved for her Witchcraft, she placed a blessing and curse to freeze the bloodline of the royal family for the rest of eternity using Ancient and formally untouched magic._

_Gothel showed up to the Arendelle Gates determined to give these blue bloods a taste of their own medicine. She scattered about animal guts and commanded that the next Arendelle Royal daughter be born a Witch of Cold. And only when one of your own kind can except her as their own 'till death do they part' will the curse be broken and the power hers to hold. A whisper came to the Eldest of a clan of trolls from the night sky, from which he traveled to Arendelle where he told the King should the curse take, they would Ally. The Trolls told him:_

_Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart_

_Watch your step! Let it go!  
Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Dangerous!  
Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
Stronger than a hundred men!_

_Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart._

_Time passed, and as luck would have it the next five Arendelle brides gave birth to all sons... who fathered all sons... who fathered all sons ... who fathered all sons. Finally, born to Enma and Urthur... a daughter. _

_A century of worry for nothing. Of course, what they didn't know then was that Enma hadn't actually given birth to a Arendelle. She had given birth to... a Corona. Which means that the first born Arendelle girl... was Elsa eldest child and heir to the Throne. Beautiful and Fair as the magic she possesses, and only as dangerous as she fears. Here her story is told.._


	2. Just Begun

Chapter 2

"The Oddest thing on this day of celebration." One guard said to another. "Snow in August? Have you ever seen such a sight?" He asked back to the fellow guard. The gaurds lifted thier face shields to bare witness to the astonishing sight.

Lightly snow fell around Arendelle. Within the castle walls the Queen Irma, was giving birth to Arendelle's newest prince...or so she thought. Night fell before the Queen dropped her load. The nurse maids gathered around to tend to the Queen and her Babe. The head maid, after laying eyes on the newborn looked warily to the king judging his reaction. In her arms she held a girl, she was breathtaking, her hair only the lightest of blonde, her cheeks a fair rosy hue, and she was silently asleep.

It had nearly broken her heart to have to break her slumber. With a swift clap to the infants rear she jolted with a loud cry. It went unnoticed as frost began to crawl up the window-panes just a second after her cries began. As she calmed she was placed into her father's awaiting embrace. No words could discribe the love, pride and blind adoration that he felt brew in his chest. "By Odin's merciful grace..." He said nearly breathless with happiness. "Dear me...what name could i give you? You can be very well named Eric now..." The babe looked around the room in unfocused curiosity. "Ah! I've got it..Elsa. Yes it suits you beautifully!"

"Greta?" He call to the head nurse maid. "Alert me when my wife awakens." He told her as he reluctantly allowed her to take Elsa from his arms, to take her to her nursery. He went over and stroked his wifes cheek, he went to wipe the sweat from her brow. "My beloved, you'll adore her. Thank you, for always providing me... miracles."

Later that Night

A dark cloaked figure stalking through the dark corners of Elsa's nursery. Their presence alone disturbed her dreams as she began to whimper and whine. "Now now...none of that." The voice of an elder woman crept through every crevice of the room with a sarcastic drawl. She hoisted the child into her arms, she hushes the child with a tune of her own design.

"Hush-a-by baby

Your Cry shall stop,

Your in Mummies arms

I won't let you drop "

King Aaron ventures the how's to his daughters room, having conversed with the court on the matter of their new Heiress he was going to wish her a good night. Finding the guards he posted at her chambers where unconscious, he quickly callled for more armed guards. He heard a voice wafted underneath Elsa's door.

"When the frost grows

The castle will rock

In the tower thy cradle is green,

Father's a nobleman, but mummies a queen...

Hush-a-by baby

When the magic starts

Its foundation will rock.

When the walls breaks,

The castle will fall,

And down will come Arendelle Kingdom"

The doors to the Royal Nursey slammed opened as King Aaron and the guards heard an unfamiliar voice in the room of his newborn daughter. He saw a beautiful woman with curly black hair and grey eyes watching him without worry from the corner of her eye."And all...Hello Aaron was it? Mummy is home." She cradled the newborn babe to her chest. As breath taking as she had expected, such beauty that could only be inherented from her former lover from centuries ago.

This child was to be her's her beauty could only complement her's. "You know Aaron, ...that Half sister of your was quite a disappointment. The fact your wife survived was quite a shock in it's self. I thought she'd surly freeze to death from all the... complications." She told him in mock sympathy. He was upset with her words but held himself firm thinking of a way to take action without causing her to harm Elsa. His guards kept alert as they awaited his orders. "Realease my daughter. Who are you? And why are you here?"

The woman gave him a cocky condescending grin. "Call me Gothel, now...if you'll excuse me. We must be on our way." She turns to escape, and Aaron's order cuts through the air. "Seize that woman, don't let her escape with Elsa!" They charge at her and she makes a dash for the terrence. "Now...didn't your mother ever teach you not to corner a witch?" She scowled as she prepared to leap from the Terrence and make her escape. Sparks of scarlet embers surrounded her hand as she shot at the guards. As soon as Gothel's magic had arisen, Elsa began to cry. Her own magic began to engulf Gothel as her hands and arms turned blue with frost bit. "Gaahh!" She flinched in pain as her arms began to burn and hurt. This gave Aaron enough a window to charge forward. With the brilliant swordsmanship he possessed he pierced the torso of Gothel, taking Elsa from her arms. Gothel clinched her stomach, and staggered back like a wounded animal. Stepping to far back she tumbles over the Banner and falls somewhere below the trees. "Find that Witch!" The guards stood stunned. Aaron's face turned sour. "I said: Find Her!" And so they searched and they scowered all the the castle grounds, soon they searched farther.

The witch Gothel was nowhere to be found in the land of Arendelle. King Aaron had contemplated shutting the Gates of the palace for her safety, Queen Irma's pleas lead him to reconsider. In the three years that followed King Aaron and Queen Irma bore another child, another daughter named Ana. And within that year King Aaron's half-sister Queen Primrose of Corona's Daughter an infant still unnamed. ..was stolen.


	3. The Two of Us

Author's Note: My friend helped me with this she doesn't have an account to no screen name on here. she is however on Devianart as Fireysophi. Without her it would have taken even longer to do this. The song used is the Song "_We Know Better"_ a song that was cut from the movie. We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

_'Had you been half the witch your mother, you be ten fold more useful than you are now!' _The voice of her first love rang through her ears. Taunting her with the phantom of his baritone. Gothel looks out the window of her _'home_' cradling her stomach, warding off phantom pains. Everything was a phantom nowadays.

_'Should you leave. I won't be here waiting when you return.'_

Gothel she could remember when those words left her mother's lips. They made her cry then, being only a fawn of fourteen. To this day it continues make her angry. She gave no warning before she slams her fist on the wooden chair she was sitting in, splitting the wood under the force of her rage.

'_Vile...your magic is vile! All you can do is ruin lives Gothel! Why did I have to love you..?'_

His voice it's always _**HIS**_ voice that killed the balance of sanity. Gothel stands up, picking up the chair and throwing it aside. She should have been strong enough to kill him then.

_'The world will always fear what it can't control. That's why we must remain where they won't harm us. Their is safety in solitude.'_

She always did tell her that. Mother always knows best. Gothel after throwing the chair she feels slight pain in her back, coming to a realization she hurried outside and to the cliff that held flower.

From just beyond the dark, a being with eyes of an eclipse was feeding from her fear for the flower. "Oh how I love that call... I wonder most how lovely It'd be if you lost track of it." He casted her in a allusion of a baren land with no plant growth.

Gothel was far to use to his trickery and chose to ignore his taunts, she pushed through his illusions as she pulls off the cover of the flower.

She saw the wrinkles form on her hand as she began to sarenade the flower.

_"Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bing back what once was mine_

_What once was mine..."_

She caressed the flower as its pollen glew and surrounded her, she began to look a little younger than she did previously.

The eclipsed eyes looked at her unamused. "Yes, Yes. Discard my illusion as always and ignore my presence." Gothel did just that as she sighs very softly feeling rejuvenated. "There.."

"I hate when you purposely ignore me. You reacted much more in your youth...well when it was natural..."

That taunt made her snap. "Shut your mouth Pitch!" 'Pitch' took a step from the shadows of the vicinity. "So now you acknowledge me? Oh how I adore the, let me count the liver spots." He mocked circling her. "I-I have none!" She rebuttals, feeling at her face to make certain.

"Give it a few hours." He said taking a crack at her vulnerable state. Her hands shake a little as she uncovers the flower again. Pitch smirks in triumph. "Always on borrowed time, and momentary beauty. To prideful to ask assistance, to desperate to ever stop. Your truly a work of art. My best work." She continued to sing, trying to block him out. His smirk seemed almost permanent at this point as he watched her age revert farther and farther back. "It's been quite a while since you took the form of a adolescent." Her voice failed as she now had teen hormones mixed with her anger she couldn't control the tears that rolls down her cheek.

"Nervous Break down?" He asked inquiringly. "That's new.." Gothel keeps crying, now in the form of a sixteen year old girl. _'I over did it..'_ "Shut up!" Was her best come back. "Now now. We both know that won't work. Also, You'll probably cause it to wither if you keep at it. If your not around I'll grow so very bored." He mocked the woman he would call his masterpiece." She covers it, heeding his warning but refusing to listen any further. "Be quiet!"

"Awe and I was going to ask about your day." Gothel growls and grabs fist fulls of her hair in fustration. "Be quiet now or I'll cut your tongue out!"

He was quickly growing annoyed with her 'teen angst'. "Well aren't you a Bee with an Itch this evening?" He then melts back into a shadow.

Gothel eyes widen in outrage as she tries to follow him almost clawing at the shadows.

"Did you just call me...?" Pitch's wicked laughter filled every shadow surrounding her.

Gothel walks around looking into the shadows "Where are you!" I think we both know the answer to that, Masterpiece. She keeps going back and fourth between shadows before falling to her knee's. The memories seem to come back always taunted, always hunted, angry, hurt, frustrated, all the cruelties. "Stop..please.." Her crying began again.

Pitch sighed, narrows glowing eyes with a sneer. "Now now. Where's the **_'Baddest Witch in the Business'_** that you claimed to be? You don't get depressed, you get vindictive!" Gothel her tears stopped flowing she looks at him wide eyed."Your right.." Her times of being the one kicked and put down. "Now tell me. What did I miss, what happened in Arendelle?" He made a thorn of shadows for himself and a seat for her.

"Aside from Aaron ran me through with his blade, After Elsa's magic turned on me and attacked. Now I'm the bad guy, her magic is pushing her away from me." She rubbed her temples. Pitch interest was peeked."The descendant and your successor? She must be quite strong..." She remains silent contemplating. "Arendelle is on high guard now. I can't get in. I don't know what to do..." She hated to admit.

"Oh of course you know what to do." Gothel looks to him confused, and he continues. "Why of course you play on their fear." His hand held to her face. His golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse bore into her's which reflects the shadows of a darkened moon. "They will never be able to be fully comprehensive of her abilities. They will grow wary, they will grow distant. And what better motivation than..." He flinched at the thought. "a kindered spirit to 'empathize' with her." Gothel she grins at his suggestions, her hand holding the pale grey skin of his face. "That's brilliant!"

"Aren't I always? Children always seek parental comfort, understanding, and worst of all reassurance." She stood as fast as she could. "I need to get Arendelle." Pitch tsks at her rash behavior. "Patience pet. You have to wait for the Fear to Grow." He told her smirking. Gothel held close her most prized blade in hand. "Alright."

* * *

The young heiress of Arendelle was no more than Three at the birthof her younger sister Ana. The two of them were already different, Ana was fussy where Elsa was always quiet. Ana had the most beautiful red hair Queen Irma had ever seen. And Elsa had the most radiant platinum blonde hair. Elsa was curious of her sister. She was diffrent and new, evwn if Ana was really loud when she whines she was still to cute to fault. One Night in her nursery Ana couldnt stop her wails and the nurse maids had gone to bed. Elsa, whose room was right across the halls crept to Ana's room to investigate. Elsa peeked her head up over the rails of her cradle. Only the top of her head poked over. She went back to her room in a hurry and brought back a stool and climbed it to see Ana had stopped her cries to look at her. Elsa Smiled._ "Hello little baby, you're princess just like me; Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be."_ She got a well timed coo from the infant princess she took it as an affirmative.

_"But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you ;They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do." _She made a whisp of snow fly from her hand and fall around them sparkling and looking like glitter. Ana coos in excitement with a toothless grin. _"But you and me, we, we know better!"_ She had a proud smile as she whispers it to her younger sister who goes to grip at her nose. She pokes Ana's nose in friendly retaliation.

* * *

Elsa now seven was going through proper educate training and formal education, and Anna being only four was being as rambuncous as she could. They stood in the ballroom playing pattycake. One, Two, Three together, clap together, snap together

_"You and me together, knees together, freeze together_

_Up or down together, princess crown together_

_Always be together, you and me_

_One, Two, Three together, clap together, snap together_

_You and me together, knees together, freeze together_

_Up or down together, princess crown together_

_Always be together, you and me"_

Kai the butler ushered them out of the Ballroom. Telling them that it was undone conduct. He shut the door behind them. "Elsa, why cant we play in the ballroom?" Ana huffed slightly miffed at the turn of events. "Its simple Ana." Elsa sighed. As Ana looked at her in curiosity.

_"They say a princess is full of charm and grace._

_They say she always knows her place._

_They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes."_

Noticing that Ana was starting to look dejected she decided to add a little fun to it.

"They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose."

Ana can count on her hands and toes how many times that has happened to her and she smiles.

_"They say she's calm, they say she's kind"_

Elsa and Ana start walking down the hall in solider's strides.

_"They say she never speaks her mind."_

_"or freezes Nanny's big behind"_ Elsa left a sheet of ice on the Nanny's fannie. The Nanny's stomped off in a huff to tell the King and Queen.

Both fell out giggling together. _"But you and me, we, we know better!"_

Nanny heard there laughing and turned around to scold them. "You girls are in so much trouble, when I'm gonna tell your father!"

Anna looked to Elsa curious. "How come you can do that and I can't?" Elsa honestly didn't know, so she shrugged. "I don't know, I wish you could though..."

_"They say a princess is super duper sweet"_ Elsa said Batting her eyelashes and pouting. Ana took a sword from the armor and hands it to Elsa who battles another suit of Armor. _"She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat"_ Ana sings wiping her brow.

_"And you never see her eat."_ Ana offers chocolate to Elsa who takes it and gives a somewhat unlady like burp. "'Scuse me." She blushed.

They rush outside to the Royal Garden. Ana tried to climb a tree, but slipped and fell on Elsa. _"They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee!"_ She laughed as Elsa looked disgruntled.

Having to get to tutoring Elsa sat bored listening to Him yammer on about one thing or another. _"They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea.."_ She whispers to Ana who sat bored beside her, who sat up expectingly. She frost the tea while he was drinking. They giggled as he panicked about his tongue being stuck.

_"They say she's poised."_ She did a ballet pose on the arm of a chair and fall over only for Elsa to catch her.

_"They say she's fair."_ She rapped herself in a curtain dress, and curtsying.

_"She never mentions underwear!"_ Greda their former nursemaid, fainted upon hearing them discuss undergarments.

_"Or longs to see the world out there!"_ Ana said whimsically looking out the window.

The sung in unison._ "But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own._

_For the distant someday when we're grown!"_

_"When I'm queen." _Elsa smiled.

_"And I'm your right hand!"_ Ana jumped up happily.

_"You'll get to travel."_ She sung while thinking of how she'd miss her. _"Throughout the land!"_

_"I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do."_ She hugged Elsa's sides. _"We'll take care of our people and they will love me and you_

_No one can tell us what a princess should be_

_As long as we're together, you and me!"_ They hugged.

"Oh and Ana?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"It's You and I."

"Oh well!" Ana said running down the hall again. Elsa chasing right behind her.


End file.
